A Change in Life
by kagomeangel-inu
Summary: From Hunter to Huntress, from Man to angel, from boy to girl. Dean Winchester is now Dean Grace a teenage girl with six set of wings. In Heaven she Leilani the Archangel. On earth she go to high school, with Ben, Adam, and Castiel.
1. chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural**

##########################

Dean made it back to Lisa: God decided to get heaven back on track. The first thing he did was gave Dean the family that always been his.

#############################

A man lied on a old couch with papers scattered all around him from the began of his newest book. He falling a sleep hours ago. He turn on the couch as the pasted and future for told its self.

Michael and the Morningstar had taking vessels and falling into nights of last.

The vessels were lovers who were friends with a powerful Sorceress. She decided to give them the gift they had long for.

With her spell was casted with the power of her own soul. The two most powerful angels fell into a heats of passion that lasted for many nights.

The spell had erased the angels memories of the nights they shared as the spell was meant for the vessels only.

The two vessels and their Sorceress found themselves on the louting of a battle. That end in there deaths.

The Sorceress casted a spell to save the unborn child of her only friends. If their blood reunites this child will be giving new life.

That would came to past with the marriage of John Winchester and Mary Campbell.

Mary who wanted a normal life one with out hunting. So when she started getting glances of people's thoughts and feeling. Mary in a desperate acts cast a spell on herself and her unborn child. Not knowing she was two weeks pregnant.

Mary unknowingly blocked away the grace of the reincarnation of what would have been the first born angel. It also blocked almost all of her unborn child's emotions.

That very child would be destined to be Michael's truth vessel was instead his only child.

The wake knowing these dream were real because Chuck is a prophet of Lord.

In his mind he keep repeating this cannot be happening over and over again.

These visions were always true. They were screw. "Shit" Chuck cursed as he began to pray.

"Guys I know you're fighting in all, but we got a bigger problems."

When they did not show hours later the prayer get a little more like Dean.

"Get the fuck down here...I'm not joking. Dean...an archangel... he there son," he yelled. "With out...Michael and Lucifer...were all doomed."

Chuck looked the two angels at stood in his living room.

"Well Shit!... its About time"

"What is this about Dean Winchester" the last archangel stated.

**"Hallo Chuck Castiel Raphael"**

!Hi I am Evil Just for now!

**present**

Sam and Samuel watch Lisa and unknown men sit up picnic tables on her front yard. When light laughing came from behind them, turning slowly Sam could see the laughter came from a young couple walking there way.

Samuel's in take of breath at the site of the teenage girl at looked a lot like Sam's mother.

Sam was staining at the other teenager who looked a lot like (Cas) or Castiel.

They watch in shocked as Castiel pulled the young girl into a heated kiss.

Samuel started walking toward the young couple.

When two of the four men that had been helping Lisa set up turn calling out. "Dean, Castiel." The other who Sam could see now was Gabriel wolf whistle, "Deano, Cassie."

The young couple pulled a peart laughing with, "Gabe, Raph"

"Gabriel Raphael"

Sam had by this time to grab Samuel arm, and prevent him from making a scene. He didn't know what was going on at all. Gabriel the Archangel who had been killed by Lucifer. Gabriel looked who looked to be in his 25 and Raphael was post to be guarding Chuck.

What was going on Dean and Cas where teenagers.

What made Samuel and Sam, almost faint was the names of the other two men.

" Michael, Lucifer" came from Cas.

Sam pulled Samuel intell they were out of seat of the angels. "What the fuck going?" Samuel all but yelled. "I don't no any more than you." was all that Sam could say.

Because his brother was a teen age girl...he knew it wasn't his mother kissing a teen age Castiel who an Angel of the Lord.

He had came to find Dean with Lisa and Ben together as family not this.

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

** female angel name for Dean. is Leilani**... "**Heavenly lei; royal child of heaven."** ...

flashback

Four Archangels stared at the teenage female form of Dean Winchester. They had fought of name for hours now from

Gabriella... to just Dean and so on.

Chuck just yelled out," Leilani it means royal child of Heaven."

That how Dean who was steal getting over the fix he was a teenage girl and archangel was name Leilani to all angel.

On earth she was steal called Dean but her last name became Grace.


End file.
